Traitor of Time
by ricojohn
Summary: Theo wants nothing more than to slip into the background after the Giant War but a new quest throws him into the spotlight. He must work with two demi gods to complete the quest but how will they react to his heritage? OC. Unsure about relationships in this story so M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Traitor of Time

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: This story has been bouncing around my head for a while now so here is chapter one. There is an OC in this story. Think of it like a test chapter. If this story shows promise then review it and I'll continue.

Chapter 1: The War

POV: Percy

It was the last days of the Titan war and I was tiered of the fighting. There was a prophecy that said I would die soon and I was expected to lead an army into battle to save Olympus.

We had just finished dishing out the bridge guard duty assignments when a kid from Hermes cabin came over to me.

"Sir." The boy began. "I request to assist Apollo cabin with their bridge."

I frowned.

"Don't you want to help your siblings?" I asked him.

"I'm not a son of Hermes." He said.

I felt bad for the unclaimed kid but his request still felt off to me.

"Why do you want to help the Apollo kids so badly?" I asked the kid.

A smile flashed from behind his reflective lensed sun glasses.

"That's personal." He said. "But trust me here. You need me an that bridge."

(AN: "You want me on that wall, You need me on that wall!" Ha, that was a great seen. Any way back to the story! I promise I won't do this any more.)

I frowned at the kid.

"And why is that?" I asked suspiciously.

I thought that maybe this kid may have was the spy in our camp.

"Follow me." The kid said as he walked over to a parked car and pulled out a large pice of paper from his back pocket and unrolled it on the hood of the car.

As I approached the car I realized the kid had a map of the New York/New Jersey aria.

"You have the Apollo kids set up here." He said pointing to the bridge on the map. "According to some intelligence that I gathered Kronos is amassing his forces here." He pointed to another spot on the Jersey map. "This bridge is the most direct rough to Olympus." He paused. "And knowing Kronos he will be on that bridge."

I frowned at him.

"How did you come by this intelligence?" Annabeth asked as she walked up next to me.

"It's better you don't know the answer to that." The boy replied cooly. "You need to trust me here and if I told you how I got this info you would probably try and kill me." He paused, as if debating if he should continue speaking. "I can guarantee you that I'll fight my hardest, at least until Kronos is back in his crypt."

"You said you knew Kronos would be on the bridge and your volunteering to fight on it?" I asked.

He nodded.

"The Apollo kids are good archers and great medics but they're not CQB fighters and I can guarantee you this will become a CQB fight." He said.

"So why are you volunteering?" Annabeth asked. "Sounds suspicious that an unclaimed demi god would volunteer to fight the king of the Titans one on one." She frowned. "You understand my suspicion."

He nodded.

"I want to run my dagger through that bastard." He said. "So the way I see it the best way to make sure he'll fight me is to stand directly in his path."

"But you're unclaimed." I said. "You don't know who your godly parent is so you won't stand a chance without any powers to back you up."

"Who says I don't have any powers?" He asked in a rhetorical tone.

"Well if you did have powers." Annabeth said. "Then we would know who your godly parent is."

"Don't have a godly parent." The boy said nonchalantly.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." He said. "I'm fighting volintarily. Not because my Daddy has a chair up on the mountain."

I frowned at this and turned to see Annabeth do the same.

"You're mortal?" Annabeth asked. "You shouldn't be here. Mortals can't fight a war like this."

He shook his head.

"No." He said slowly. "I'm not mortal. I'm something a lot worse in this situation."

That left me stumped but before I could speak Annabeth cut me off.

"Just help Hermes cabin." She said. "We don't have time for your riddles and frankly I don't trust you."

The boy laughed.

"I wasn't asking your permission." He said, turning to me. "I was asking yours."

"I'm with Annabeth on this one." I told him. "I don't even know your name."

"Theo." He said. "My name's Theo."

"Just go help Hermes cabin." I told him.

Theo shook his head.

"You're signing those camper's death warrants." Theo said.

Time Break!

I was kneeling next to Annabeth on the hotel balcony. She had a poison dagger wound on her arm and she looked like hell. I glanced around to see Theo leaning in the doorway.

"Told you he'd be there." He said. "All those poor kids, Michael Yew, (Sorry if miss spelled) Annabeth, This could have been prevented."

"And how is that?" I demanded. "I barely know you and now your saying that you're our great savior?"

"No." He said. "But if you let me at him I can promos you Kronos will stop this hole invasion just to try and kill me."

"And what makes you so important?" I asked with spite in my voice.

He smiled cockily.

"Nothin." He said, with a chuckle. "I'm just one kid. But Kronos thinks something different."

"Fine!" I finally snapped. "If you want to die so badly then the next time he rears his head you can have at him so long as you don't endanger any lives of our fellow campers."

Theo nodded like this was acceptable.

"That's all I ask for." He said as he turned to leave.

He paused once he reached the door.

"And just so you know." He said. "I have no intention of surviving this so you weren't far off when you were saying If I want to die so badly."

With that he left.

Time Break!

The last few survivors of the battle were huddled around the base of the Empire State Building as Kronos and his army approached.

Kronos was in the center of his forces, ridding a chariot.

"Kronos!" An angry voice bellowed to my left.

I glanced over to see Theo slowly but furiously walking forward.

"Face me you coward!" He bellowed lauder than the Minotaur.

Kronos raised a hand and his hole army stopped. He was still amidst his troops and did not appear to be going any were.

"Theo?" Kronos asked in a surprised tone. "I thought I left you to guard my palace."

"Go fuck your self!" Theo responded.

"He's one of them?" Annabeth asked me to my right. "But I thought Salina was the spy? Were there two of them?"

"Now Theodore." Kronos chastised the boy. "Run along home before you get grounded."

Theo growled and slapped a pin on the left strap on his back pack. The bag turned into a quiver and gold armer encased his entire body. The armer war completed by a golden greek war helmet without the plume on top. This was only the finishing touch on an odd suit of armor though. The had a large sword on his left hip and a dagger on both his right hip and left shoulder. The Quiver had reoriented itself so it sat on his lower back and could be accessed by reaching around his right side with his right hand. The quiver was full of three foot long, blunted point, steel rods.

Theo drew his sword.

"Come at me!" He screamed.

"Kill him." Kronos told his army.

I was about to order the demi gods to help him when he sprang into action. He moved so fast that I could barely track him. He was slashing and stabbing any one in his path. He seamed to be trying to carve a path to Kronos through the army though. For a minute I thought he could actually do it until three demi gods, fighting for Kronos, all slashed at his sword at once and broke it in half.

He quickly dropped the sword handle and drew his two daggers, slashing one across the throat in the proses. I tried to avoid killing when I could but he seamed to have no problem with it.

He continued his assault with the daggers until one blade became jammed in the chest of a brown haired demi god. He let go of the blade and slashed at another demi god with the other. This strike slit the demi god across the throat and blood squirted out of the wound.

Theo continued to push as if nothing had happened. Then two demi gods swung at him and broke his last dagger.

He jumped back and slapped the back of his left wrist. A shield appeared on his left arm as he reached around with his right arm and drew a steal rod from his quiver.

He shook the rod once as if he were cracking a whip and a clear energy flowed from his arm and into the rod.

The demi god attackers had recovered from their shock of the sudden shield on his arm and started to attack but he moved faster than lightning and bashed them with his shield before throwing the rod like a javelin right at Kronos.

The Titan flicked his wrist to swat it aside with his invisible Titan powers but Theo thrusted out a hand and the rod changed direction pid air and slammed into Kronos' chest.

There was an invisible explosion as the rod made contact and threw Kronos from his chariot.

"What was that?" I asked out loud.

"That looked like the force thing the Titans use." Annabeth said next to me. "Where did he get these magical items? I thought he was unclaimed."

I nodded in agreement as most magical items the kids at camp owned were gifts from their godly parents."

Before I could speak though Kronos was on his feet again and Theo was sweaying unsteadily on his feet.

"Used up too much energy fighting my army, didn't you?" Kronos asked in a mocking tone.

Faster than I could process Kronos shot forward and grabbed Theo by the neck and raised him off the ground.

"Well, why don't you allow you're dear daddy to tuck you in then, hm?" Kronos asked as he threw Theo thirty feet into the side of the Empire State Building.

The boy's limp body slid to the floor, the helmet missing. It had dislodged from his head on impact with the wall.

His sun glasses were also missing I noticed as Annabeth and I ran over to check on him.

Annabeth gently raised one of the boy eyelids to see if he was really on conscious or just dazed when I herd her gasp.

I was about to ask her what was wrong when I noticed his eyes. They were a deep golden shade. The same shade as Kronos.

The Titans words were echoing in my head.

"Well, why don't you allow you're dear daddy to tuck you in then, hm?" It was reverberating around my skull.

Theo was a son of Kronos. Thats why he wouldn't tell us anything. He thought his heritage would label him as an enemy. But he wound up fighting harder than any of us to stop his own father.

An Apollo camper appeared on my left.

"Take good care of him." I told the kid.

The kid nodded as he started to treat the on conscious boy.

"Well, why don't you allow you're dear daddy to tuck you in then, hm?" The words repeated in my head as I ran to join the fight.

Time Break! Big One!

Jump to the end of the Giant war.

POV: Theo

The Giant war had just ended and I was still alive.

Always a bonus. I though to myself.

I had survived the Titan war and was spared by the gods for the crime of being born so...yay.

Then I fought in the Giant was in order to stop Gaia from rising and I gave that war my 100%. I wasn't part of the seven but that suited me just fine. I hate being the center of attention.

I was only fourteen and already survived two wars. All I wanted was to rest. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: This chapter was mostly an intro to the OC but if you want to get to the real story then review the story and I'll update. I update on request. The more reviews I get the faster I update. No reviews means no new chapters so just wright a few words and I'll counter with a hole chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: I Got a PM on this story so here's chapter two like I promised. Every review or PM gets an update on the story that it's attached to.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Quest

POV: Theo

It was two weeks after the end of the Giant war and I was done with fighting. I was done with it all. The Titian war was bad enough but the Giant war was just horrible. Don't get me wrong, I have no problems with fighting when I have to but this was just ridicules. We all survived one war just to be thrown into another?

The worst part of it is that no mater what we do we are nothing but pawns to the gods. They may be the lesser of many evils in this world but that doesn't mean they aren't evil.

I wave seen many of my friends die, horrible deaths. I watched my best friend, James, die in the battle of Manhattan. He was run through with a spear and bed out before a medic could help him.

That's what haunts me the most about the wars. The people I couldn't save. The friends I watched die. The knowledge that the fates take them but leave me. And then they throw me back into the fray whenever they see fit.

I had barely gotten two weeks off from fighting when the prophecy was made.

Stupid oracle, the spirit not the girl. I know Rachel has no say in the prophecies.

Any way I was relaxing by the lake when Chiron found me.

"Theo." He began. "A quest has been ordered by Zeus to…"

I shook my head and ignored him.

"Theo?" Chiron asked.

"I'm done." I said bluntly. "I've done enough."

"Theo." Chiron said in a disappointed tone. "We have all sacrificed much in the last few years but…"

"Sacrificed?" I asked him with anger in my voice. "I lost six of my closest friends and killed more people then I care to count." I shook my head. "I think I've earned a break."

"Never the less the prophecy says that a son of a Titan will lead the quest." Chiron continued.

"Well maybe it's you." I spat. "We do share a father after all."

Chiron sucked in an annoyed breath.

"I have looked into this possibility." He sighed. "It does not seam likely though."

"And why's that?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"The prophecy says that a son of a titan shall lead a quest of three heroes." Chiron began. "The three shall travel west to face the one they have bested before.

The foe will rise and claim a prize but will never see the skies.

A duo to return the third will burn."

Chiron finished solemnly.

"So you don't want to die." I scoffed. "You want me to head out west to "Burn" instead of you."

Chiron frowned.

"Theo." Chiron warned.

I shook my head.

"So, where's my team?" I interrupted him before he could continue.

Chiron sucked in a breath.

"That is for you to decide." He said.

I nodded and thought. I didn't like this. I didn't want to pull two kids who just survived a war and tell them it was time to risk their lives again.

"How nice of you to put this decision on me." I replied.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: I know it's short but the more reviews I get the longer the chapters become so post some reviews for more chapters!


End file.
